


true north

by bythunder



Series: jonsadrabblefest [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythunder/pseuds/bythunder
Summary: The Night’s King had been defeated, but Jon… he hasn’t been seen since. “Assumed dead, my lady,” one of the survivors told her, but Sansa could not believe it, refused to believe it. If Jon had died, she would’ve felt it. She would have known.





	true north

**Author's Note:**

> for [jonsadrabblefest](https://jonsadrabbles.tumblr.com) \- day 9 : true north

The Others have been defeated and the Long Night is over. Winter is fast retreating, but it is still cold, so cold, this far north. Sansa has long since lost feeling in her nose and when she stops her ride for the night, it is almost impossible to uncurl her fingers from the reigns of her horse. But she cannot stop, she has to keep going. _Until I find him…_

Jon had been lost during the war. Foolish hero, he lead an attack into the heart of the enemy camp. The Night’s King had been defeated, but Jon… he hasn’t been seen since. “ _Assumed dead, my lady,”_ one of the survivors told her, but Sansa could not believe it, refused to believe it. If Jon had died, she would’ve felt it. She would have known.

That very night she packed a horse and set out northward. Beyond the Gift, past where the Wall had stood, farther north than she’s even been before. The thought of Jon carries her forward when she wants to give up. Those freezing nights huddled beside a fire, chasing the heat, when she wants nothing more than to be safe and warm in her own chambers in Winterfell. No, there is one thing she wants more. _Jon_. She will return with him or she will not return at all.

She followed signs of the war, deep scars left in the earth, hoping this path will lead her to him, but it’s been days since she’s past beyond the grounds of the final battle. There was nothing here but snow. Even hope was gone here. It was a fool’s errand, coming all this way. Of course he was gone, how can anything survive out here? Her horse died ages ago and she cannot remember the last time she saw so much as a hare. She can feel herself fading too, it is only a matter of time. It is still daylight, yet Sansa settles to make camp anyway, she cannot take another step. She’s unsure she’ll ever take another step again.

“ _Kissed by fire, yet I’m the lucky one.”_

A voice rouses her from her sleep and for a moment, she thinks it is a dream, she is delirious from cold and hunger, but then she sees him there, standing just outside the ring of firelight. Different, yet unchanged, she would know him anywhere. “Jon!” She hardly has the strength to stand but she throws herself in his arms anyway. They are cold around her, he must be absolutely freezing. “Come, sit by the fire.”

“I cannot, Sansa.”

“Why not? Jon, I’ve come to take you home.” She takes him in then, sees the new scars that adorn his face, the haunted look in his eye. _Strange_ , in this light, his eyes almost look… _blue_.

“I can’t go with you,” he says again. “But you… you could stay here with me. _My queen…”_

He kisses her then, and when he does, she no longer feels the cold.


End file.
